


Time's Up

by Outlawed_00



Series: The Timekeeper [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Alien Technology, Angel Corruption, Angel Wings, Angst, Bodyswap, Captivity, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlawed_00/pseuds/Outlawed_00
Summary: "Family runs deeper than blood."
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Original Male Character, Tenth Doctor/Original Male Character (mentioned)
Series: The Timekeeper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653991
Kudos: 6





	Time's Up

Hello! This is story is a work in progress. I will publishing this part just to keep the story in my drafts longer until the first fanfiction in this series is complete. I do hope that you read the first book before this because this one will not make sense. Take your time to read the other one if you're interested while I finish off this one as well. Good luck! 

Also, the tags and title will change and update. A lot. I will be constantly updating the title, tags, and warnings when I decide to add something new and take away certain things that don't fit in the story. :) Please be patient because I am a slow editor. I also have school, and don't have as much free time as I would like to have.

Everything during the first one was completed in a month for dedication practice and I hope I can keep up with this one too. I hope you can wait... uhh… this draft will be posted either _on_ the third of April, or the second of April, so this part has been written way ahead of time as just a reminder to myself as well. I suck at writing, by the way. I don't think my stuff is very good, but if you like it, go for it.

Hope you actually want to wait for the second and first part to be complete. Thank you for the people who ever take the time to read this or my first story, it kind of means a lot for someone who is very socially awkward. Like, no joke, I get anxiety every time I post a chapter because I think that I'm a shit writer. Just look at my James Bond story on Wattpad... actually... no don't. Mistakes were made, but that's literally what I mean. 


End file.
